


Breakthrough

by EschalotteTheDestroyer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: If You Squint - Freeform, These two need to talk more, Three Year Gap (Dragon Ball), Vegebul, give me more of these two being besties, it’s hilarious if nothing else, seriously, they practically grew up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EschalotteTheDestroyer/pseuds/EschalotteTheDestroyer
Summary: Fed up with her broken relationship with Yamcha, Bulma turns to her childhood best friend to vent, and is completely blindsided by what Goku has to say. Takes place during the three-year-gap.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Son Goku
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	Breakthrough

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, first DBZ fic! I really love Bulma and Goku’s friendship and I really think it deserves more attention and love. Here’s my go at it!

It wasn’t the end of the world. 

She’d seen the end of a world. Felt it crumble out from under her very feet. And even that she’d survived, by dumb luck and the skin of her teeth.

That was her whole thing, really; surviving one impossible adventure after the next, squeezing by on her stunning good looks and implausible fortune (both figurative and literal). She was Bulma Fucking Briefs, and it took more than an apocalypse to slow her down. 

So then why did it feel like everything stopped dead the second she caught Yamcha with some floozy in the closet? At her own damn party, no less. 

It’s not like she should be surprised. In their on-and-off rollercoaster of a relationship they were currently “off”. They had been for a bit, despite her risking life and limb to try and bring his ungrateful ass back from the dead. One lover’s spat and something about ‘living life to the fullest’, and he was gone. 

It wasn’t like he was cheating on her. Not really. 

So then what was this damn stabbing pain in her chest? 

The sounds of the party had long faded by the time Bulma gathered her thoughts. Slipping into sweats and the first pair of flats she spotted, she trudged towards the Capsule Corp air hanger, half in a daze. She wasn’t sure what time it was, just that the hanger was mercifully desolate as she skulked over to her personal airship and hauled herself inside. 

Bulma Briefs was no stranger to having her life turned on its head, and this was hardly the worst thing that had ever happened to her. Yet all the same, she felt herself drifting… losing her grip... She needed something to hold on to; some way to anchor herself. Right now, what she really needed...

...was a friend. 

A little over an hour and several air-traffic violations later, Bulma found herself knocking on the door of the Son residence. 

The brisk, early morning air clouded before her still-painted lips. Bulma hadn’t bothered to clean her face, or let down her hair, or anything other than throw on something comfy and fly out into the wilderness. She snorted, laughing emptily at how she must look. 

The door swung open, replaced by the bulky form of her bleary-eyed best friend. 

As naked as the day is long. 

“Hey Bulma,” Goku forced through a yawn, oblivious to her expression and, apparently, the cool night air. “What’s up?” 

Stiffly, Bulma raised her hand to block her view of her friend’s lower half and forced a smile. “Can we talk?” 

Goku looked at her curiously, before taking a step forward. “Yeah, what’s up-“

“-AFTER you put some clothes on?” Bulma held up her other hand, taking a step back. 

Goku blinked, before glancing down at himself. “Whoops! Sorry,” he rubbed the back of his head, before disappearing into his house. 

Bulma pinched the bridge of her nose, exhaling slowly as she fought back a smile. At least some things never changed. 

O.o.O

Goku joined Bulma on the roof of her aircraft, where she’d perched to look out over the moonlit valley. There was a long stretch of silence before the Saiyan shifted awkwardly. 

“So… What’d ya wanna talk about?”

The heiress let out a slow, sad sigh, looking down at her feet. 

“Goku… do you think I… should break up with Yamcha? Like, for real?” 

“Yes.” 

Bulma had to catch herself from falling off the ship. “What?! Why?!” She stared at Goku in shock. 

“Uh..!” He was suddenly looking everywhere but at her. “I just… you know… maybe it’s time to find someone else?” 

Bulma was floored. “Goku, how can you say that! Yamcha and I have been together almost half our lives!”

“I...uh…” 

“We’ve known him since we were kids! We grew up together! Where’s this coming from?!” She snapped, leaning forward angrily. 

Goku leaned away, raising his hands defensively. “It’s just, I don’t know… uh… you guys sure fight a lot…” 

“So do you and Chichi!” 

“Yeah, but I know Chichi loves me.” 

Bulma fell silent, feeling ever so faintly suckerpunched. 

“...And it’s really more her yelling at me for doing stupid stuff,” Goku continued with a sheepish grin. 

“...Like answering the door naked?” she pointed out. 

“Should I not do that?”

“I think Gohan’s been traumatized enough.” 

“Huh?”

Bulma shook her head smiling. A heavy silence fell as her smile faded. Her mind wandered back to its merciless cycles of logic.

“Ohh!” she growled, driving her immaculate nails through her elegant updo. “What’s wrong with me?! How can he be so damn satisfied with this arrangement and I’m fucking miserable! How could he turn me down? ME?!”

Bulma released a weary sigh, leaning back against the curve of the airship, blinking away hot tears. 

“...whats wrong with me, Goku?” 

There was a pause as her childhood friend quirked his head to the side. 

“Nothin’, Bulma. Not that I can tell.”

Bluma sat up sharply. “Then why can’t I fix this?!” she half-snarled, angrily rubbing away tears along with a small fortune in makeup. “I can repair any machine, I can learn alien languages in weeks, I can patch up entitled, arrogant assholes with death wishes, hell, I know how to BRING PEOPLE BACK TO LIFE, but I cant… keep one guy interested…fuck...” 

Bulma buried her red hot face in her hands, gritting her teeth as the wave of emotion struck. Her hands shook, her breaths turning to gasps as she tried to push through. But not a sound escaped her lips; her pride had been hurt enough for one evening. 

“Ya know, Yamcha’s not one of your machines, Bulma,” Goku remarked, the slightest hint of a rebuke in his tone. It made her bristle. 

“I fucking know that, Goku!” she snapped, sitting up stiffly. But the thought lingered. 

Did she really?

Goku pouted a moment, but let it drop, choosing instead to change the subject. He looked out over the valley.

“Hey, so, you know that Frieza guy?” 

Bulma blinked, caught completely off-guard. “Uh… yeah. Super strong evil dude on Namek. Came to earth and got blown up. You know, I never did actually get a good look at hi-”

“He killed all the Saiyans.” Goku looked back at her. “That’s what Vegeta said. And I believe him.”

Bulma’s mouth gaped a bit, not having the slightest idea how to respond to that. 

Goku looked away. “It wasn't a meteor like Raditz said. It was Frieza. He killed almost all of us in an instant. Including my mom and dad, I guess.” 

Bulma felt a new pain seize in her chest. “Oh, Goku…” she reached out and set a hand on his trunk-like arm. 

Goku brightened suddenly, smiling back at her. “It’s ok, Bulma. Grampa Gohan said it’s hard to miss someone you’ve never met,” he explained, almost childlike. 

Bulma smiled sadly, amazed at her friend. Ever the beam of sunshine. 

That being said, she watched as his expression fell a bit. “I think Vegeta has it way worse. He still remembers them.” 

Bulma’s smile fell. 

Goku continued, “You’re not gonna believe me, but right before he died, he was crying.”

Bulma couldn't completely suppress her snort. “You’re right, I don't believe you. Also, when did he die?!” 

“On Namek, right before I got to the fight. Frieza killed him.” 

Bulma fell quiet.

Goku pressed on, “But… right before he did, Vegeta told me all about what Frieza really did… how he’d killed all the Saiyans. He was so sad, Bulma, that it wasnt gonna be him taking down Frieza… Sure Vegeta talks like he doesn't care… but... someone who cries like that… well, they’ve gotta have some kind of heart, right?” Goku scratched at his head. 

Bulma’s mouth opened but nothing came out. She bit her lip. 

“...I think maybe that’s why he wants to beat me so bad,” Goku declared. He met her eyes. “Cuz I beat Frieza, so if he beats me, it’s kinda like he beat him too.” 

Bulma gasped, everything suddenly falling into place. The stubborn isolation. The unyielding self-destruction. The maddened determination. 

It all made sense. 

“Oh,” she offered simply, mind racing. 

There was a long silence. Finally, Bulma blinked back to the present. Goku was staring out over the valley.

“What were we talking about?” 

The Saiyan jumped, suddenly remembering she was there. “Uh...” 

Bulma glanced down to her outfit. “Yamcha!” 

“Oh yeah! You guys should break up,” he stated matter-of-factly. 

“Goku!” Bulma exclaimed, still unbelieving. 

He raised his hands defensively again. “I mean, he’s not a bad guy or anything, he’s pretty nice and all, I just… I don’t think he’s your Chichi.” 

Bulma’s building froth dissipated. “Awww. That’s really sweet, actually.” 

Goku chuckled sheepishly. 

The cool night breeze floated past as Bulma’s pleasant expression faded. 

“What if I don’t have a Chichi, Goku?” She picked at her old sweatshirt. “What if… What if Yamcha’s as good as it gets? I mean, at least I dont scare him off like literally everyone else I’ve ever tried to date… And he’s not mean… not on purpose…” She peeked at Goku out of the corner of her eye. “What if he’s it, and I let him go?” 

Goku shook his head. “Nah, you definitely have a Chichi,” he declared. 

“Oh?” she replied snarkily, “Well then, care to fill me in? Since you seem to be so sure and all.” 

“I can’t.” 

“And why not?” 

“It’s a secret,” he replied honestly. 

Bulma’s eyes narrowed, growing suspicious. “Son Goku, what do you know that I don't?!” 

He broke out into a broad grin, and Bulma knew something was up. 

She suddenly shoved herself forward into his space, grabbing the front of his shirt. “Son Goku, you better tell me what you know right now, or so help me I’ll bribe Chichi with a ‘Gohan College Fund’ so sparkling she’ll never cook chicken for you again!” 

The Saiyan immediately paled, trying to back away. “But I can’t!” he protested, looking genuinely distraught. 

“WHY THE HELL NOT!?” 

“Cuz you gotta figure it out yourself, or it won’t work!” 

Bulma hesitated, his words striking home. She briefly opened her mouth several times to retort, but closed it each time. Finally, she sat back, eyeing him suspiciously. 

“That… makes an odd amount of sense.” 

Goku was breathing a bit heavily, hand over his chest. He winced slightly. 

Bulma crossed her arms and huffed. “When did you get smart?!” 

Goku paused to smile. “Maybe you’re rubbing off on me.” 

The heiress rolled her eyes, “Well it's about damn time.” She smiled nonetheless. 

The sounds of the evening rose up around them as they settled into a comfortable silence, both staring up at the stars. 

Bulma finally sighed. “Guess I should head back and face the fact that I ruined my own party...” She shifted forward, sliding down the front of her ship and landing in the cool grass. She brushed herself off as Goku landed beside her. 

Looking up at her big oaf of a friend, she shot him a lopsided smile. “Take care of Chichi and Gohan, ok?” 

Goku nodded determinedly. “And you take care of Vegeta.”

Bulma blinked. “What?” 

“What?” 

“Take care of VEGETA?!” 

“OH, HEY I THINK I HEAR CHICHI CALLING SEEYOULATERBYE!” 

And with a sudden blast of cold night air, Goku was gone, leaving Bulma alone on the mountainside. 

She stood there for a long moment in silence. 

Thinking.


End file.
